Fish and Chips
by Zigbon
Summary: Just a one-shot I made up from Multiplayer Chronicles by Lonewolf685. No ties to any storyline, just a one-shot. All characters are his, besides Arturia, which belongs to Fate/Stay Night. (Also, this is in Call of Duty because all the characters are OC's in a CoD game, based of the ending of the story mentioned above)


Faust, better known as Krieg to many, was sitting with his overly white clad self in a corner, leaning against a wall with an oceanic backsplash. Neil, the fish-and-chips loving bastard, had been searching for Arturia, or Saber, for quite some time. It had been a month since Neil's last update, and then that day, Saturday at three in the afternoon, Neil said he found something.

Now, Faust was sitting in the kitchen of Neil and Patty's household, with Neil and Patty bickering like siblings nearly always do. When Neil remembered the presence of Faust, he let out an audible gasp and turned on his heel, looking directly at the German man. The smell of drink on his breath had been terminated, since he only drank on occasion now and there was no need for him to be either hungover or drunk at any given time.

He'd been somewhat more efficient at… almost everything. While he was still ever vigilant for the female gamer population, and still scoring the nut shots on the 'ignorant dumpkoffs,' he was decidedly less drunk. Patty was able to stand near him without pinching her nose and giving him a breath mint (Something that made Neil collapse in laughter from), and Neil became less… tense around the man.

"That's right, you came for information about Saber." He nodded at the albino in front of him. "Well… You may want to go to the café down the block. I'll supply you there." Neil said, a small grin forming on his face. Faust had to resist screaming curses, both English and German, at his friend. He wiped his face, the hand sliding from forehead to nose, then to his chin, before coming off with a rather pissed Faust revealed.

"Sometimes, I think becoming friends with you and Wolf was a bad idea…" Faust shook his head, a small, bitter chuckle with little amusement behind it coming from his throat. Neil laughed, followed by Patty. "You wouldn't have found Arturia, or quit being an alcoholic if it wasn't for us." Neil pointed out.

"Ja." The German blushed slightly, which came out dreadfully bright against his pallid face. Neil smirked, "You're blushing again."

"I am not you dumpkoff! It's just… very hot!" Faust screeched at his comrade, both siblings laughing at Faust's defensive, embarrassed outburst. He didn't hold back his silver tongue this time, slinging German curses at Neil. It only fueled the fire, as Neil keeled over onto the floor, legs kicking into the air.

"…" Faust took a sigh, the blush erasing itself from his cheeks but now butterflies erupted in his stomach. "W-What if she DOESN'T like me? What if I…" Neil slapped him mid-sentence, startling both Faust and Patty.

"Listen up, Krieg, because I will say this once." Neil scowled. "I did what I have done with Lodestar to protect those dear to me. You hunted down people for MONTHS to avenge your fallen comrade, whom you 'fancied.'" Neil took a pause to breathe, "So if you start getting shy NOW, why did you go through all the trouble to get to this point? Go get her." Neil backed away, feeling very proud that he could make such a speech without one funny remark.

Patty couldn't believe it either. Faust chuckled, rubbing the cheek impacted by Neil moments ago. "You are right, friend. Thank you." He took a breath, sighing out the rest of his worries. Like a light switch he was, and now he was, again, the gallant gentleman who would captivate the one he held dear.

Of course, nothing was ever simple for men like Faust.

* * *

As the man known as Faust walked down the street, he certainly caught attention; an albino with tuffs of hair like feline ears dressed completely in white? It was kind of shocking to see such a color coded man walking down the streets of England, but it attracted as much attention as any other short-lived attention grabber; Rain or shine, many a things were unnoticed in the cities of the world. The adult finally came across the café. He looked down at a watch Neil gave him; 3:30 PM, the time where Neil said he'd have came with great news of his search. Faust sighed, shaking his head before walking into the café.

He didn't order anything; He was too antsy already for coffee, and he had eaten at Neil and Patty's place before leaving. He crossed his legs, humming a tune he had heard the other day, waiting for Neil to get his damned self through the doorway. When the door opened, and Faust looked over, his jaw nearly dropped. Neil, escorting a blonde haired woman, grinned at Faust. "I found her Krieg; Maybe I should be a PI."

Faust couldn't say anything in response to Neil; He just slowly stood up. "Saber?"

"Arturia is a better name, but yes. It's been a while, huh?" She smiled, and Faust did the same.

"So, Krieg. I'd loooovvee an apology after those curses you slung at me way back, about thirty minutes ago." Faust shushed him, holding back from crying. He gestured Arturia to sit. She did, and Neil huffed. "Well, Krieg, I'll leave you to your gentlemanly self and go get those groceries for Patty." He turned and left, smiling besides saying words that seemed so bitter.

Faust looked to Arturia. "How have you been?" He inquired, and she shrugged lightly, a strand of blonde hair barely touching her forehead. "Good. I heard you did some good in Black Ops 2." She said, with an almost volatile tone, but Faust didn't pick it up; He was so happy that he could barely notice anything happening BUT her. "I was only saving a man from becoming a monster." Faust replied. "I really didn't help too much; But, I digress." He grinned.

His day just got a whole lot better, and if he was lucky enough, the rest of his days.


End file.
